L'artiste a rencontré sa muse
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Ussop est un lycéen solitaire, suite a ses facultés artistique, il se retrouve souvent dans des cours différents et jamais avec les même personnes. Il n'a donc aucuns amis stables, jusqu'à l'arriver d'un garçon qui se nomme Luffy…


Titre : l'artiste rencontre sa muse…

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : les personnages sont à Oda-sama, mais il me les prête )

Pairing : Ussop x Luffy

Synopsis :

Ussop est un lycéen solitaire, suite a ses facultés artistique, il se retrouve souvent dans des cours différents et jamais avec les même personnes. Il n'a donc aucuns amis stables, jusqu'à l'arriver d'un garçon qui se nomme Luffy…

OoOoOoOoO

Une journée banale, comme toutes les autres avant elle, débuta en ce début janvier. Les vacances de Noël et du nouvel an se sont terminé il y a une semaine, les cours, ennuyant et long ont repris et Ussop soupira. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de matières artistique, donc rien d'intéressant ! Le lundi était la pire journée de la semaine. Monotone, le métis marcha en direction du bahut ou les cours allaient se dérouler d'ici une vingtaine de minute. Il soupira de nouveau en pensant qu'il allait passer la journée tout seul, comme d'habitude mais n'y songea pas plus quand il vit qu'il était déjà arriver. Lentement, il monta les étage, entra dans la salle et s'assit a sa place : troisième rangée coté fenêtre, seul.

La sonnerie retentit et un flot incessant de bruit vint déranger sa sérénité en même temps que les élèves. Habituellement, Ussop est quelqu'un de social, gentil et qui a de l'humour, bien que peureux. Pourtant, depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie et son premier amour, il s'était un peu renfermé, en plus de son état de solitaire actuel. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva a passé l'heure a regarder dehors et faire des croquis sur les bord de son cahier, donnant des réponses de temps a autres pour ne pas se mettre le prof a dos. La deuxième heure allait être aussi lassante que la première, du moins c'est ce qu'Ussop ce disait en passant le seuil de la salle de classe. Allant s'assoir a sa place, il remarqua l'air drôlement exaspéré du prof.

« Bonjour tout le monde, euh…aujourd'hui, notre établissement accueil deux nouveaux élèves et votre classe a été choisi pour en recevoir un. Tu peux entrer… »

Ussop releva un sourcil, curieux et regarda les places restantes. Sa mâchoire faillit se fracasser contre le sol en constatant que dans tout les cours qu'il aurait avec le dit nouvel élève, se serra a ses cotés ! Un jeune garçon brun passa l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée et souriant. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte à moitié, son pantalon retroussé aux genoux et il portait, dans le cou, un chapeau de paille à ruban rouge. On pouvait voir à travers la chemise que le nouveau était mince et finement musclé, en déduction, il devait faire du sport ou être hyperactif. De plus, le visage de celui-ci rayonnait par un sourire qui fendait son visage en deux. Un sourire qui scotcha Ussop sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être déconnecter du présent et c'est comme si le temps était figé. Son regard fixé sur le visage du nouveau venu, un sentiment bizarre comme un manque lui retourna les tripes. Le brun se présenta alors, le métis suspendu a ses lèvres :

« Je suis Monkey D Luffy ! Heureux de vous rencontrer ! Shi shi shi ! »

Ussop déglutit difficilement et tourna son regard vers le paysage extérieure pour oublier qu'un beau gosse allait s'assoir a coté de lui…mais ce fut vain quand il sentit le brun s'assoir a ses cotés et lui présenter une main :

« Salut ! Je suis Luffy ! Et toi ?

-U…Ussop…

-Ravi de te rencontrer Ussop ! Je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter, okay ? »

Ussop s'étouffa a moitié et traita mentalement son idiotie pour avoir répondu à l'apollon assis a coté de lui. Par politesse, il accepta et le cours commença.

_~1h plus tard, cours de science physique~_

« Ussop-san, vous étiez seul pour l'exposé sur les limaces mais maintenant, vous allez le faire avec Luffy-san. Vous vous débrouiller, mais vous le faites ensemble, okay ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus un ordre et Ussop savait bien qu'il était obligé de dire « oui » en plus l'énergumène à coté de lui qui gigotait dans tout les sens pour « être avec mon ami Ussop ! » donc, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix…

« Né Ussop, t'as surement commencé l'expo' ?

-Euuh …bah ouai…

-Alors pourquoi demain après-midi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi avec ce que t'as déjà fait et on travaille dessus ? »

Le métis écarquilla les yeux et non sans difficulté acquiesça de la tête, acceptant la demande du brun hyperactif. C'était juste un moyen de travailler sur le projet et peut être même le terminer. En y réfléchissant, c'était une bonne chose, du moment qu'il calmait les battements effrénés de cœur a la vue de l'adonis qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents !

_~Fin de la deuxième heure, dans le couloir~_

Ussop marchait en direction de son coin de solitaire invétéré : le toit, lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main ferme. Il se retourna et trouva en face de son nez un Luffy tout souriant.

« Tu me fais visiter ? »

Un gémissement désespéré sortit sans le vouloir de sa bouche et soupira en constatant qu'il allait se le coltiné pendant un bon bout de temps. Il fit une visite bâclé du bahut et la sonnerie retenti, a son grand malheur. Il n'a pas eu son quart d'heure de tranquillité. Bref, l'heure se passa rapidement, Ussop dessinait des objets compliquer et détailler sur les pages de son cahier. Luffy avait remarqué les croquis de son voisin et s'extasiait dessus, énervant le métis au passage.

« Je suis dans le domaine artistique, j'apprends à faire ça Luffy !

-Mais quand même ! C'est trop bien ! »

Luffy se calma un instant, paraissant réfléchir, puis se tourna tout sourire vers son nouvel ami :

« Né Ussop !

-Quoi ? Soupira le métis.

-Demain, quand on aura terminé de travailler, tu pourras dessiner mon portrait ? »

Ussop écarquilla les yeux et regarda son « nouvel ami » comme pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu. Malheureusement, Luffy ne plaisantait pas, il voulait vraiment un portrait de lui. Le cour passa, la journée aussi, et comme depuis le début de matinée, Luffy l'avait suivis partout, même jusqu'au toilette ! A la dernière sonnerie, l'adolescent avait esquivé le brun a la sortie pour rentré tranquillement, mais c'était mal connaitre Luffy. A peine sortis de la cour, une fusée lui saute sur le dos, les faisant tomber tout deux a terre. Ussop soupira en se relevant, puis aida son camarade à faire de même.

« Ussop ! On rentre ensemble ? T'habite ou ? Moi dans le quartier nord !

-je suis aussi du quartier nord, on va faire le chemin a deux on dirait. Sourit-il malgré lui.

-Ouai ! » Cria l'excité en prenant le bras du métis.

C'est en souriant que les deux lycéens prirent la route du retour, commençant a discuter d'un peu de tout, se découvrant des points communs, notamment en musiques, films, jeux vidéo mais aussi, gastronomie ! Luffy étant un gros mangeur doublé d'un gouffre sur patte. Ils ne virent même pas le temps passé qu'Ussop s'arrêta devant sa maison. En fait, Ussop vivaient tout seul dans un petit loft tranquille après la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père, il avait d'abord été recueillit chez un ami de son père mais après quelque années, il est venu s'installé seul dans cette ville. Luffy regarda le loft, puis la rue dans laquelle ils étaient. D'un coup, le brun éclata de rire, alertant le métis qui paniqua de l'hilarité soudaine de son nouvel ami. Les rires sa calmèrent peu a peu, rassurant le garçon au long nez qui souri amusé.

« Je suis ton voisin Ussop ! »

…fut les pensés du concerné. Un bugg total le prit, restant là à fixer son apollon l'appelant inquiet. Il cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise devant un Luffy qui montrait une maison a deux pas de chez lui ! Une grande maison de style traditionnel, ancienne et pleine de verdure ! Oui, la parfaite maison de riche !

Ussop prit une grande inspiration, et essaya de s'esquiver en rentrant chez lui.

« Je peux venir chez toi ? » avait demandé l'énergumène brun.

Que faire ? Le laisser rentrer chez lui au risque de baver un peu ? Un peu ? La bonne blague. Mais pourquoi pas. Il lui montrera déjà sur quoi il avait travaillé pour le devoir et pourrait même commencer le dossier ! Le métis accepta alors sa demande et le laissa entrer dans son petit studio. Un petit loft style moderne dans les tons marrons gris. Quatre pièces en tout, ce n'était pas très grand mais assez pour lui et sa lui convenait. Il lui fit visiter sa cuisine/salle à manger, sa salle de bain/toilette, son petit salon et enfin sa chambre. L'hyperactif n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis son entré mais un sourire niais était scotché sur son visage pendant toute sa visite. Ussop retourna dans sa chambre, suivis de Luffy et sortit son petit dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau. Luffy le parcourra et souris :

« T'as déjà fait beaucoup, je parie qu'il y a quasiment plus rien à faire ! »

Ussop le laissa feuilleter les pages et s'éloigna en direction de son chevalet. Luffy s'était assis sur son lit et souriais s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le métis pris un crayon et esquissa quelque traits du visage de son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ussop se réveilla le lendemain tout sourire, repensant à la soirée en compagnie de Luffy, et se rendit au lycée, pressé de le revoir. Cependant, en arrivant au bahut, il eut la mauvaise surprise de l'absence du brun. Inquiet, il décida d'aller chez ce dernier après les cours. La journée lui parut trop longue, trop ennuyeuse sans la pile électrique a ses cotés. Il vint même à se demander comment il faisait pour supporter ca avant son arrivé…

La fin des cours arriva enfin et Ussop se hâta de se rendre chez son voisin de pallier mais à peine fut-il devant leur porte qu'il se fit agripper par un châtain qu'il connaissait. Oui, Luffy lui avait parlé de son grand frère…Ace. S'apprêtant a le salué et lui demandé le pourquoi de l'absence de son petit frère, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a la suite…

« C'EST TA FAUTE ! » fit Ace en lui décrochant un coup dans la figure.

Ussop gémit de douleur et massa sa joue énergiquement sous le regard haineux du châtain. Il sentit que quelque chose clochai, qu'avait-il fait ? De quoi l'accusait-il ? Des tonnes de questions tambourinaient dans son crane mais seul un misérable « Quoi ? » sortit de sa bouche. Ace parut encore plus furieux et sa se voyait qu'il se retenait de lui foutre un autre coup. Essayant de reprendre son calme il fit un signe a Ussop de le suivre. Le métis haussa un sourcil anxieux et le suivi rapidement, un air inquiet sur le visage. Les deux hommes quittèrent la ruelle en silence se dirigeant à l' opposé de leur logis, s'enfonçant dans le centre ville. Le chemin était long, et Ussop se figea quand il remarqua devant quel bâtiment ils se trouvaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené la ? Quel est le rapport avec son accès de colère ? Ou est Luffy ? Tant de question affolante sans réponses. Le grand frère entra dans le bâtiment blanc immaculé, le mot « hôpital » brillant grâce aux néons vert au dessus de leur tête. Le métis entra à sa suite, soudainement très stressé et le suivi dans les dédalles de couloir, quelque infirmière les saluant poliment de temps à autres. Ace s'arrêta finalement devant une porte portant le numéro 13… Lu…Luffy était derrière cette porte ? Le châtain n'entra pas à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas voir l'image de son précieux petit frère dans un de ces lits. Ussop agrippa la poigné, tremblant des pieds à la tête et entra à l'intérieur. Il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. S'approchant lentement du corps inanimé étendu sur le lit, des perles d'eaux salées glissèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'image de son ami plongé dans le coma en face de lui, lui broyait les entrailles et surtout son malheureux petit cœur. Enfin près de son camarade, il s'écroula contre le lit, agrippant la main de Luffy, et sanglota pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ace, voyant le spectacle, fronça les sourcils d'un air contraint puis un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'établissement. Ussop se calma lentement, se rappelant qu'il était un homme et qu'un homme doit être maitre de ses sentiments. Il agrippa la main de son ami plus fermement.

« Yo...Luffy… aujourd'hui, renifla-t-il, ce n'était pas drôle ! Je me suis ennuyé à mourir, t'aurais du me voir ! »

Et pendant une bonne heure, le métis lui parla de tout et de rien, comme si le brun l'écoutait, il lui raconta la journée, ce qu'il avait manqué, et aussi que sa présence lui manquait déjà. Il lui raconta comment il avait l'impression que tout était fade quand il n'était pas la, a sourire comme un idiot, illuminant tout autour de lui. Il lui murmurait qu'il avait envie de le revoir sourire à nouveau, pour son frère, pour ses amis, pour lui. Il fallait qu'il sourie encore et encore ! Ussop lui promis de revenir demain, et après demain et tout les jours qui suivent jusqu'à-ce qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui tiendrait compagnie… Il sortit son carnet à dessin et enleva tout ses dessins qu'il avait faits de Luffy pendant la journée et les posa sur la table de chevet.

« C'est pour toi… tu m'avais demandé un portrait de toi ? Je t'en donnerais autant que tu en veux Luffy ! » Sanglota-t-il.

Après un dernier regard, Ussop sortit du bâtiment et tomba nez a nez avec Ace. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre avec un sourire amère.

« Tu sais pas comment c'est arrivé hein ?

- Dis-moi…

-Ce matin, il a voulu venir te chercher pour aller au lycée, vu que nous habitons juste a coté seulement…. Il était tellement excité qu'il a dégringolé les escaliers et est tomber sur la tête. »

Le brun posa une main sur sa bouche en regardant le frère de son ami et ce souvient de ce qu'il lui avait crié « c'est ta faute »

Il comprit alors le raisonnement d'Ace, pour lui, si Luffy ne l'avais pas connu, il n'aurait pas été si excité et ne serais pas tombé. Le destin ne fait pas toujours bien les choses.

« Seulement…Ace releva la tête et un sourire chaleureux se dessinait sur son visage, Luffy a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi ! »

Ussop écarquilla les yeux et un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Les journées passaient, aucun signe du réveil de Luffy. Chaque jour, Ussop passait une bonne heure en compagnie de l'endormie, lui remettant les dessins qu'il avait faits de lui pendant la journée. La pile commençait à prendre beaucoup d'envergure, mais toujours aucun signe…

Ussop rentra une fois de plus chez lui, déçu, et s'allongea dans son lit. Une seule journée. Ils n'avaient passé ensemble qu'une seule journée et le brun lui manquait tellement ! Ses notes étaient en chute libre, nombreux de ses profs l'avaient déjà convoqué mais rien ne changeait, sa peine augmentait chaque jour. Il se releva d'un coup, sa mémoire lui jouant des tours. Il n'avait jamais réutilisé son chevalet depuis cette soirée ! Le dessin de Luffy devait encore y être. Il s'approcha de l'objet, en effet, le dessin n'avait pas bougé. Toujours a sa place, représentant un Luffy souriant et lui faisant un signe. Il se souvint comment la soirée c'était passé, ils avaient découvert de nombreux point commun en particulier niveau musique et gout vestimentaire. Ils avaient papotés toute la soirée, ils s'étaient rapprochés… Luffy lui manquait.

Ussop s'empara du dessin et sortit de son studio en courant, il retourna une seconde fois a l'hôpital. L'heure des visites était dépassé et alors ? ca ne l'empêchera pas de le voir ! Usant de ses talent caché, il grimpa a un arbre et sauta a une fenêtre donnant sur un couloir, il évita soigneusement l'infirmière faisant leur ronde et rejoignit la chambre 13. Le métis s'approcha de Luffy et serra le corps inerte contre lui, il pleura silencieusement pendant quelque minute et murmura des phrase sans queue ni tête. Une chose revenait en boucle pourtant... Un « tu me manque ». Reposant le corps de son ami, il déplia le dessin se trouvant dans sa poche et le posa sur la table.

« J'avais oublié celui de cette soirée… tu sais, celle ou tu es venue chez moi ? Je suis sur que tu t'en souviens ! C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie, parce qu'elle se passait a tes cotés Luffy… regarde tout les dessins que j'ai fait de toi… tu m'inspire. Dans chaque chose que je dessine, j'y mets un petit morceau de toi. Luffy, je t'en supplie… réveille toi. »

Il avait murmuré sa tirade, serrant les mains de son apollon endormi. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il baissa son visage près de l'autre et susurra a l'oreille :

« Luffy… s'il te plait… je t'aime ! »

Les larmes inondant son visage, il enlaça le brun, le berçant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Ussop avait enfoui son visage dans le coup du jeune homme et ne cessait de pleurer. Un poids sur se tête le stoppa dans tout ses yeux chemina de la nuque a la mâchoire, puis monta encore un étage, sa bouche, son nez et enfin ses yeux. Ouvert. Luffy avait ouvert les yeux ! Il n'en croyait pas les siens. Un moment irréel, Luffy lui fit un sourire tendre et de sa main qui n'avait pas bouger de la tête du métis, caressa les cheveux bouclés. Il vint placer son autre main dans les reins du brun, l'obligeant a monté complètement sur le lit et se rapprocher de lui. Il avait besoin de chaleur, de tendresse. Il avait besoin d'Ussop. Ce dernier, trop heureux ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir et monta docilement sur le lit, s'allongeant près de lui.

« Ussop… »

Sa voix était enraillé, cassé et rauque, mais on pouvait entendre de la tendresse et de l'amusement dedans.

« J'ai tout entendu… »

Il a rien compris, bien évidemment et fit répéter son interlocuteur.

« J'ai toujours entendu ta voix…tout ce que tu me racontais… je l'entendais. »

Comprenant les dires de l'homme qu'il aimait, Ussop rougit indéniablement en se remémorant toute les fois ou il lui avait murmuré ces « tu me manques » les fois ou il l'avait supplié de revenir pour lui…

« Je veux les voir…tes dessins. »

Soudain pris d'un malaise, Ussop se releva légèrement et s'empara du tas de feuille d'une main tremblotante. Luffy s'assit difficilement contre le mur blanc et pris délicatement les dessins entre ses mains. Les uns après les autres, le sourire de Luffy s'agrandissait, fendant son visage en deux. Puis il s'arrêta sur un dessin en particulier.

Ussop lui s'était recroquevillé au coin du lit et attendait la réaction du brun…de son brun. Luffy sortit alors de sa transe et releva son regard vers le métis.

« Ussop…ce dessin… »

Le susnommé lança un coup d'œil au dessin en question et rougis de la tête au pied. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait réellement dessiné…s'en était juste très embarrassant.

« C'est euh et bien en fait… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il senti une pression sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant tout bonnement de parler. Contres ses lèvres, il senti son amis sourire et il ne put réprimer un frisson que Luffy senti. Toujours mué par le silence, Luffy le pris par la taille et l'allongea prestement sur le lit en se mettant a quatre pattes au dessus du métis. Une lueur inconnue brillait dans les yeux clair du surexciter qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux d'un coup. D'un geste habile il passa une main sous la chemise de son compagnon qui eu un nouveau frisson mais ne lâcha pas les yeux de son partenaire. D'un regard entendu, ils savaient tout deux ce qui allait se passé… ils l'avaient su à l'instant même ou leur prunelle s'étaient croisé en réalité mais l'humain est trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et au petit matin, ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre d'hôpital… quoi que Ussop aurait peut être eu besoin d'y rester a cause d'une soudaine douleur dans les reins, le lendemain ! Il semblerait d'ailleurs, qu'il n'est put s'assoir que le lendemain…

The End !


End file.
